Servitude
by livelongprosper2012
Summary: It's Christmas and the war is over. So what better way to rebuild the wizarding world then by hosting an auction? And the item is none other than Harry Potter. Yes ladies and gentleman you get him for a full 24 hours. Now do I hear 2,000 gallons? HP/DM


Harry Potter is © J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, and all other entities involved in the Potterverse. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

This was for an exchanging of fics for the holidays. Didn't get it in on time, so I thought I'd just upload it here.

Warnings: Slash HP/DM. You get the drill. Don't like, don't read. Nothing graphic, though.  


* * *

Christmas in the Wizarding world was no trifle matter. This year would not be the exception. To make things better, an entire new program had been set up to cheer up the wizards and witches of Britain after the fall of Voldemort.

It was a very simple program really and Harry Potter was at the center of it all. This year he would be starring in a sort of Christmas auction. He would be a 'servant' for a day to the person with the highest bid. Of course all money would be going to rebuilding the Wizarding world.

**Two days before Christmas**

"All right ladies and gentleman gather round. Harry Potter has arrived!" shouted the mc speaker to the cheering crowd of nobles and common people alike.

"Kringle, muffins, you name it. We've got it!" the person announced as a side note.

By the time she'd finished Harry Potter was on stage. He looked around a bit skitterish.

"Hello everyone," he spoke and all was silent. Such was the effect of a certain Harry Potter. He smiled hesitantly and then moved backwards to allow Hermione room to speak to the crowd.

"Thank you everyone for coming here tonight. If there are no questions we will begin." She waited for a few seconds and when no one spoke, she continued.

"All right, shall we start with 1000 gallons?" she said as if it were the smallest quantity in the world. There were a few gasps from the audience, but nothing more.

"2000 gallons," cried a voice from the far back corner. It was a rather shrilly voice, probably a woman.

"2500!"

"3000!"

"4000!"

"9000!" "9500!"

"10000," drawled out a voice that sounded surprisingly familiar.

"10100!" rang out a timid voice.

There was silence afterwards.

"10100? Anyone else?" asked Hermione after a few tense moments.

"20000." Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Anyone else? Do I hear a 20500? No, well then sold!" she said as she brought her hand down in momentum.

"Sir if you will kindly reveal yourself?" Hermione asked politely, with Harry to her side looking quite shocked.

It was definitely a man. He stood from the side and made his way to the front where he proceeded to remove his cloak. The cover slid from his head and unreal pale white blonde hair.

Harry gasped and cursed his luck. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. That prat!

Draco Malfoy glanced lazily at Harry Potter. Their eyes met and Harry's eyes blazed with fury.

Hermione had to refrain herself from saying something rude to Malfoy. She told herself the past was behind them and besides it was 20000 gallons!!! Who would say no to that?

Draco easily took out the 20000 gallons and placed them in Hermione's hands. "So when does this 'servitude' start?"

"Tomorrow from 8am to 8am the next day, a whole day as promised."

Draco nodded. He turned to Harry. "All right Potter I will see you at the Manor at 8 am sharp." And with that he apparated out of the room leaving the whole audience speechless… well even more speechless.

Harry turned to Hermione. "We need to talk!" he whispered fervently.

She nodded and glanced at the remaining audience. "Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming. I leave you to walk around, socialize, drink, eat and do as you please."

She then hurried after Harry.

Harry stood with his arms at his side and eyes practically bulging out of his sockets. It would've been a comical sight.

Hermione smiled hesitantly at Harry. "Yes Harry?"

"I can't be Malfoy's slave! Help me out here, Hermione! Can you imagine the things he'll make me do??? He hates me, he probably just wants to humiliate me! I can't do this," he rambled on desperately. "Please?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry Harry. But no can do. Look, things have changed. It's been a year since the end of the war. Please be mature about this. And besides we can't say no to a 20000 gallons!"

Harry pouted, yes he pouted. There's no other way to put it. "Well you can't make me! I'll run away!" he shouted before apparating.

Hermione sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she was going to get Harry Potter to Malfoy Manor by 8 am tomorrow. She was Hermione after all and she could handle anything. Now to handle the guests and then handle Harry.

A couple hours later and Harry Potter was cooped up at Ron's place. Ron had of course understood Harry. Who'd want to be the ferret's servant or slave (or whatever it was Harry was to be)? Well no one, duh! Ron knew that much.

"Ron! Hermione's going to find me, you know how she is. You have to hide me," begged Harry.

And Ron could only nod. "Of course Harry that's what best mates are for," he said with a slap to his back.

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thanks, mate."

**An hour later**

"Ronald Weasley, where's Harry?" demanded Hermione, her hands on her hip and her eyes glaring at Ron.

Ron backed away slowly. "I-I dunno 'Mione. He-he hasn't been here!" he answered.

"Is that so?" Hermione's eyebrow quirked upwards. She grabbed ahold of Ron's shirt and pulled him forward. "Ron where is Harry?" she asked quietly but deadly. Ron squeaked.

"Seriously 'Mione I-" he was cut of by Hermione's shaking.

"If you value your life you will tell me. Or else no sex for a month!"

Ron wanted to weep. There was no other choice. "He-he's hiding in the upstairs closet."

Hermione smiled maliciously. "Thank you Ronald." She made her way upstairs and snapped the door open.

"Oh Harry, guess what? It's almost time," she told him in a sickenly sweet voice. Harry backed away but it was useless.

"So what do you say we get you prepared?" she asked rhetorically, of course.

**Malfoy Manor: 7:59 AM. The day before Christmas**

Harry had arrived with Hermione practically dragging him. He was dressed up, black suit and even his hair was fixed.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the Manor and greeted Hermione.

"If you need anything Mr. Malfoy feel free to contact me," Hermione informed him, "but I'm sure Harry will be perfect."

"Right Harry?" she asked him with those devilish eyes of her. Oh for the love of Merlin, Harry had to nod.

"All right, I'll leave you two."

"Potter follow me."

Harry nodded. What else could he do? Hermione would kill him if he went renegade again.

They stepped into the Manor and it was beautiful.

"Now Potter, you are going to do exactly as I say.."

"First I want you to make me kringle, it's important. But also makes us the whole dinner shebang. Got it?"

"You want me to cook?" asked Harry incredulous.

Draco smirked. "It's only the beginning." Was it Harry's imagination or did that sound evil?

Two hours later and Harry was pretty much done. He felt exhausted, bloody hell cooking was hard work. It'd been years since Harry had cooked.. okay a year.

But the past was done and over with. Now he just needed to wait for the kringle to be ready. And voila the dinner would be done.

Wait a minute… dinner? At 10 in the morning?! Malfoy was demented and Harry was an idiot for not thinking about it. Who eats dinner at 10 in the morning? No one!

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" shouted Harry now in the hall. He raced through the house, through the elegant rooms with barely a glance and then headed upstairs. That might've been his biggest mistake.

The doors were all closed. Except the fancy-hmm fanciest door, with gold carvings. Loud moanings were coming from inside. That should've been his first clue, that he shouldn't just burst in there announced. But Harry just wasn't thinking right. His hand was on the handle and he turned. He stepped inside ready to yell at Draco. But what he saw and heard paralyzed him.

Draco was currently in a predicament, he was well -'pleasuring' himself. Oh god, Harry's mind went blank and a certain other part was very entranced. Draco continued with his ministrations, seemingly unaffected by Harry. Maybe that had to do with him not yet seeing Harry. His eyes were closed, too caught up in his 'work.' He came a few seconds later, shouting, "Harry!"

And Harry's mouth dropped another inch. Did Draco Malfoy just- he did!

That's when Draco's eyes finally opened. His eyes widened slightly, then he blushed bright red and if only Harry would be honest with himself, he'd see that he liked seeing Malfoy blush.

"Po-Potter, what are you doing HERE?" asked Draco trying to look composed but failing miserably.

"Um.. I-I," Harry was lost for words. Seriously what was he supposed to say now? He took a deep breath and said, "I was watching you do happy things." ?? Harry really wanted to slap himself silly. Happy things??? Idiot!

Draco practically choked. "Well in that case, you're welcome to stay for the encore."

Harry's hand was just itching to punch Draco Malfoy in the face, or at least that's what Harry tried to tell himself. His hand definitely didn't want to grab Draco's _cock. _And do things…. god when did it get so hot?

"Well that depends on if I'll be involved or not," Harry replied smoothly. Too smoothly. Words were coming out of his mouth and they were scaring the crap out of him. He didn't want Malfoy like that.. no not all. The watering in his mouth was because he was really hungry.. _yeah hungry for Malfoy._

"Well you will be," Draco practically purred and then he was moving towards Harry. And worse yet he still hadn't put his pants back on.

Standing inches away from Harry, was a very naked from the waist down Draco Malfoy and how Harry wanted to grab him, slam him into the bed and do such bad things to him. He'd --- no, no! This was Malfoy, Malfoy!! But Harry, he was weak and he couldn't stop himself.  
He smiled evilly and crashed into Draco. Kissing, biting, touching, tasting and feeling. How great it felt.

"I am going to make this the best Christmas of your life, Draco Malfoy," Harry whispered into his ear.

Draco could only shiver as he was being ravished by Harry. Two hours later and not surprisingly they were still at it. Harry was straddling Draco and grinding harshly against him.

Their current situation unfortunately was to be interrupted.

12 AM

Hermione Granger was a nice person, really. Really.

_Sometimes I'm too nice,_ she thought. She was at Malfoy's Manor,well outside. Just dropping by to make sure Harry hadn't gone renegade on them again. Unfortunately no one was answering the door and that was scaring her just a bit. Had it been 10 minutes already???

Fortunately for everyone, Draco's head house elf was there to answer the door. He'd recognized Hermione from this morning.

She stormed inside, almost scared of what she'd find. "Is everything all right? Harry still here, right?"

The house elf nodded and without another word disappeared. That left Hermione alone to wander. She was confronted with the ugly smell of burnt- kringle? Sheez the kitchen was practically on fire and filled with smoke. Hermione was pretty sure that this wasn't a good thing. She quickly proceeded to clean up the mess. Next on her list- find Harry and Draco.

She unlike Harry took her time to look through the rooms upstairs. I mean after all she was looking for Harry, not just satisfying her curiosity. Very different. Then she came to the same door Harry had and unlike Harry she knocked. But that didn't help much.

The boys were too –ehm- busy to hear her. She pushed the door opened and almost shrieked when she saw Draco topping Harry. Unfortunately she came to bad conclusions. _Harry's being raped! _So she did the first thing, okay the second or third thing that came to mind. She stunned Draco and then quite inevitably turned him into a log. She hated logs and now Draco was definitely not on her like list so..

Harry was quite saddened to find Draco was no longer thrusting into him. "Malfoy! You little," he shouted in frustration. He snapped around only to find Hermione staring at him with wide eyes-practically crying! Oh and no Draco.

Harry grabbed the first thing he could, which was a pillow. He tried to cover his parts gracefully.

"Uh, Hermione, fancy seeing you here.. What are you doing here?" he glared at her. "And where's Malfoy?" he added as an afterthought.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry!" she weeped throwing herself at Harry. Which made Harry feel a little too uncomfortable.

"Hermione, that's fine. Could you just – give me a little space?"

Hermione nodded. She stood up and wiped her face. "Forgive me Harry. It's all my fault and you were- and Malfoy he was doing- forcing you! You must be so traumatized!"

It took a couple seconds for Harry to process Hermione's words. But when he did, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Hermione Dra- I mean Malfoy wasn't raping me! It was very consensual on both parts. Believe me, I was enjoying."

Hermione gasped. Then cringed. "Oh."

"That's fine, now where's Malfoy. Tell me you didn't kill him?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I didn't kill him. But I sort of turned him into a log," she answered pointing towards the log on the bed.

"Hermione! How could you? Now he's going to be angry and at both of us!!"

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll just turn him back."

"NO!" screeched Harry. "We have to make things perfect for him so he'll be a little less angry. You put up some decorations, etc.. and I'll finish cooking!"

Hermione nodded. She was too anxious to think things through.

Each went to their own working and before they knew it everything was done. And it was only 3 PM. Only.

They stood in Draco's room.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded. She undid the spell and a very naked Draco appeared.

Harry groaned or moaned. Draco just snapped he jumped the much clothed Harry and ravished him. He stopped for a second and glared at Hermione.

"You – and I will talk later. Now, shoo!"

He returned to Harry. "Now, I am going to fuck you so hard you'll be begging me for more!" he growled.

And so he did.

**6 PM**

All four were seated at the dinner table. Yes four, Ron had been invited and then there was Hermione. It was awkward…

They ate in silence, they drank in silence and they sat in silence.

"Oh bloody hell! Look Draco we're all sorry," Harry said.

"Yes I'm extremely sorry Mr. Malfoy. Believe me I would never have done that if I hadn't thought Harry was in trouble," added Hermione.

"Oh come of it Malfoy, it's Christmas Eve. Can't we be ..happy?" Ron said. He said it. And he wasn't even rude at all. Just very helpful.

"Fine," Draco sulked, "but I get Harry for another couple days. Until I've recuperated. Which will probably never happen. I have traumatized!"

Harry sighed. It was surprising how fast he'd grown close to Draco. "Well I wouldn't mind being your slave. I'd do anything you want. I'll come for you," he smirked evilly.

"Now," Harry stood up,"who wants to put up the stocking for Santa Claus?"

Hermione and Ron were definitely up for it. Their running out of the Manor certainly suggested it.

"You'll never guess what I want for Christmas!" challenged Draco.

"Oh really? I have quite a few things in mind. Do you want to see?" dared Harry with a wink.

Did he ever. Although the stockings were postponed for quite a while, until ehm after they went through their Christmas List. It was very ardent…


End file.
